But It's Raining!
by CassianSage
Summary: Written for a prompt on the Star Trek kink meme on lj. Prompt said "Kirk seduces/convinces Bones to have sex with him in a rainstorm." Yes, there's slash. If you don't like that stuff, I'd advise you not to read this. Feedback encouraged!


But It's Raining!

Notes: Written for a prompt on the kink meme on lj. This does have sex in it. If you're not interested, turn back now. Hope you enjoy it though! _\\//

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Leonard loved Jim. There was no denying the tingle of arousal he felt every time a strong hand was clapped playfully on his shoulder or the flush of colour that appeared on the back of his neck when Jim was too close to him. So shore leave was always difficult for him. Away from the presence of the rest of the crew, he was more tempted to give in to his carnal urges. Everything he said and did was even more guarded to betray no sign of his feelings. Sure, Jim had probably been with other men before. But Leonard doubted that the damn flirt shared any of the same feelings and he didn't want to be one of the many one-nighters Jim'd had.

When they spent their next shore leave together, it was in fucking Seattle. Jim begged and pleaded with him until he agreed, even though the damn weather was as nice as Andorian Shingles because it was the middle of Goddamn April. When they said April showers, they should've said "the worst rainstorms in the history of the entire fucking world".

When Leonard told this to Jim, he just chuckled and replied, "Come on old man. Let's go see the Space Needle."

"To hell with the fucking Space Needle Jim. It's not like we haven't actually _been_ in space the past year and a half. Why would I want to see some damn ancient relic of what ignorant fools thought flying saucers would look like? The damn thing probably wouldn't even get off the ground."

Once again, Jim just laughed and smiled. He eventually coaxed Leonard into visiting the Space Needle, although they did wait for a brief reprieve in the rain before going. That ended up being close to midnight, when the place closed. Leonard didn't tell Jim that he would've gone even if it was still raining, because it was Jim, and he'd probably do anything for Jim.

And admittedly, he was awed by the towering structure, if only because it was a miracle that the damn thing was still standing after hundreds of years of rust and deterioration. Well, that's what he tried to convince himself, but really it was amazing how just about everything these days reminded him of Jim.

Really? The Goddamn Space Needle? But he couldn't help but think that Jim's childhood had been less than desirable between neglect and who knows what else. And Jim had taken it all and still stood there strong and proud, like the archaic symbol of space they were currently travelling up. He also couldn't help thinking that, if Jim had anything to say about it, he'd still be there in a hundred years despite Away Missions gone wrong, battles with Klingons, war, genocide, everything. Jim would be a constant, something he could always count on.

That thought struck him so suddenly, he nearly jumped out of his skin at Jim's voice calling to him.

"Bones! Bones, this is it. Are you gonna leave that turbo lift anytime today?"

"Sorry Jim. Just thinking."

"Well stop thinking and get out here. The view is fantastic." He could just make out the almost feverish glow in Jims eyes, a sign of fervent passion he'd seen directed at any number of things in the past.

Leonard stepped out of the turbo lift and stopped himself from gasping in awe as he stepped closer to the railing for a better view.

The city was a dark sea jewelled with a thousand twinkling lights, substituting for the millions of tiny jewels in the sky now covered with a thick cover of clouds. His eyes wandered until they found the rippling calm of Elliott Bay, and though he was too far away, he could almost picture the slow undulating waves lapping against the shore. And if he turned to the south he could just make out the peak of Mount Rainier, still capped with the remains of the last winter snow.

He was brought out of his reverie by the feeling of a warm hand on his arm and the weight of Jim's head resting against his shoulder.

"God, so beautiful" were the words he felt whispered near his ear, so low and quiet, he wasn't sure if he heard them correctly, if he was even meant to hear them. His heart was thudding loudly at the close proximity of his best friend, and all Leonard wanted to do was turn his head awkwardly to the side and plant a soft kiss against Jim's forehead.

Before he could even think about stopping himself, he'd done it. Surprised at his audacity and embarrassed by the uncontrolled action, he wrenched himself from Jim's grasp quickly, apologizing.

"I'm sorry Jim. I didn't mean to—" He stopped at the look on Jim's face. It wasn't wide-eyed in surprise like he thought it might be, or filled with anger or disgust. Instead his eyes locked with Jim's blue eyes, still filled with the near feverish passion which Leonard had mistakenly thought was directed at the sight of the city.

Then Jim launched himself at Bones, tackling him against the protective grate surrounding the deck and smashing their lips together with a strong force matched only by the one Bones pushed back into him after a stunned moment of paralysis. And God, was it perfect. Jim's mouth was warm and tasted sweet the way he'd imagined it might. His nostrils were filled with Jim's familiar husky scent, smelled a thousand times before, now recognized on his tongue as well as he swiped it through Jim's mouth almost frantically.

The realization sent a wave of hot arousal straight down his body. Though they were wrapped in each other's arms and he could feel the heat radiating from Jim's body, it wasn't close enough. He fisted his hands in the back of Jim's shirt and pulled him closer, finally close enough to feel Jim's erection pressing against his own. He moaned into Jim's mouth as Jim's hand traced up the side of his neck to cup his cheek, the other threaded roughly through his hair.

Jim matched Bones with a groan of his own as he sought more friction between them. Damn, it was so good, everything felt so right this way. It didn't matter that they were damn near humping each other in a pretty public place. Well, his brain hadn't caught up to that yet. All he knew was that his body was filled with such strong sensations, between the slick feeling of Jim's tongue in his mouth, the strong hands searching across his body and the waves of pleasure rolling through him causing stars to weave themselves into his vision that Bones didn't want it to end.

That is, until he noticed the pitter patter of rain falling around them. It started out softly, just a trickle of cool wetness on his flushed skin. But that didn't last. Within a few short seconds, it began to fall harshly, a proverbial "cats and dogs" storm and Leonard forced them to break apart, taking a few steps back.

"Bones?" Jim questioned.

"Not here Jim."

"No one here, Bones," Jim gestured around.

Leonard looked, and sure enough, the observation deck was completely empty aside from the two of them. It seemed that everyone else was smart enough to stay indoors during the biggest rainstorm in twenty years.

Jim started slowly back towards him, cheeks flushed a pleasant shade of rosy pink even in the meagre light around them.

"We're getting wet." Despite his protest, Jim's strong arms were already wrapping themselves around him again.

"Doesn't matter." He could already feel himself automatically pulling Jim impossibly close again.

"But it's raining," he replied stupidly. Of course the statement didn't even come close to describing the torrential downpour they were experiencing, but his brain had stopped functioning again the second Bones realized he could smell Jim on his clothes. He liked the feeling of Jim being so near, still clinging to him even when he wasn't actually there.

Their lips met again, more slowly this time, but with all the same passion and lust as before. Leonard's head felt fuzzy as he tried to think of why they shouldn't do this here, right now, in the rain. Nope, no damn reason.

"Bones," Jim moaned sinfully into his mouth. It sounded like a curse word. "Don't know if I can make it back to the hotel. Want you so badly."

"Want you too," was all he could manage before losing it completely and reaching down between them to squeeze Jim's erection. Jim took that as a go ahead and he started kissing more fervently down the side of Bones' neck. Then he felt shaky hands fumbling with the button on his pants. He swatted them out of the way and quickly undid his own pants before efficiently doing the same to Jim's.

Bones frowned as the warmth of Jim disappeared from around his neck. That is, until he felt skilled hands, no longer shaking, around his cock. After a few seconds of tentative teasing, the hands were replaced with the warm wetness of his mouth.

"Fuck Jim," he crooned as a tongue was swirled around the tip teasingly before he was taken in completely. He turned his head up to the heavens, embracing the cool wetness falling on his warm face. The sensation was unbelievable. Each droplet sent shivers of electricity through his body, resulting in a warm hum as Jim grazed his teeth gently over his cock.

As a different warmth began to spread and he neared orgasm, it took all the control he had to stop himself from arching his hips and bucking farther into Jim's mouth. But God, Jim was too damn good at this. And the sight of him with his cheeks hollowed around Bones' cock, slurping determinedly while rivulets of water ran down his cheeks was enough to nearly send him over the edge. He tangled his fingers in Jim's short hair, so close to coming that his vision was fading in and out expectantly. Jim sensed his nearness and quickened his pace.

In a matter of seconds, Bones came with a strangled cry mingled with a whimper and his vision blanked out completely for a moment. His legs also seemed to be telling him that they could no longer support him as they shook weakly. Jim swallowed every drop of come, milking it for all it was worth. Then he snaked up Bones' body slowly, effectively pinning him to the protective grate so he wouldn't fall over. When Jim finally reached eye-level, his tongue found its way inside Bones' mouth. The bitter taste of his own come mixed with Jim's now-familiar huskiness made him moan appreciatively.

Then he became aware of Jim still jerking his hard-on slowly. Once again, he swatted away Jim's hands. He continued to weave his tongue into Jim's mouth as he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip of Jim's dick. He felt the rumble of approval from Jim's mouth and continued at what was surely an agonizingly slow pace for him.

He knew Jim was close when he began to buck harder into Bones' fingers, whispering into the side of his neck, "Yes, Bones. Fuck! Like that."

Seeing Jim undone like that was something Bones had fantasized about more times than he would ever admit. None of the images his mind had conjured up came even close to the gasp in his ear as Jim came, the shuddering he could feel pulsing through Jim's body until he came down, or the way he just rested his head on Bones' shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around his waist until he could breathe again.

After a while, Jim managed to speak.

"God, Bones. That was…just, fuck!"

Leonard, his brain finally coming back online and registering the cold settling into his bones responded with a smile and tentative kiss on the ear before adding, "Should probably get back to the hotel."

"Yeah," Jim agreed before grabbing Bones' wrist, bringing the hand, still covered in come, to his lips and snaked a tongue around each long finger.

They tucked themselves back in and turned one last time to the awesome sight of the city before them.

"I told you you'd like the Space Needle." Jim teased.

"I didn't know there would be sex involved."

"Now do you trust what I'm doing?" Bones nodded. "Good. Then tomorrow we can go to Pike Place and see the guys throwing the fish around."

"Dammit Jim. That's completely unsani—"

Once again his lips were trapped and any complaint he had was forgotten. He was going to have to learn to resist that somehow.

It took them thirty minutes of walking blindly around the city before they finally found the street that would bring them back to their hotel. Of course, Bones didn't mind, as long as his hand was still threaded in Jim's and their steps were punctuated with long, slow kisses. Then again, that might have been the reason it took so long to reach the hotel and stumble through the doorway of their shared room.

They fell into bed together, still wet and wrapped up in each others limbs tightly. Leonard was asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow, smiling despite himself.

The next morning, however, he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Dabbit Jib!" he cried hoarsely as Jim smiled smugly from the foot of the bed.

"Sorry Bones. But you do have to admit that it's not my fault that after years of groundbreaking medicine you guys still don't have a cure for the common cold." Leonard decided to ignore the jab at his profession, for the moment.

"I'b godda kill you, you sud ob a bitch."

"You didn't seem ready to kill me last night. In fact, I'd say you rather enjoyed yourself." Bones was really ready to wipe that goddamn smirk off of Jim's face, if only he could keep his head from spinning every time he raised it off of the pillow.

"Goddab raid," he whispered and closed his eyes, which were rather tired despite the sleep he'd gotten. And it was easier to whisper when his throat felt like there were shards of glass scraping inside of it.

"Don't worry, Bones. I'll take care of you until you get better." The voice was gentle, a genuine tenderness permeating every syllable.

He felt the bed tip and warmth spread across his body as Jim pressed himself into Bones, wrapping his strong arms securely around his chest.

"Jib, you should stay away. You'll get sick too," he warned, though made no move to disentangle himself from Jim's grasp.

"Don't care Bones," Jim replied sleepily. "I'd rather be sick here with you than anywhere else in the world well and alone."

Bones realized he was right. Jim always would be there. No matter what happened anywhere else in the galaxy it would always be Jim and Bones. They would follow each other to the end of the universe and back again a hundred times over. He smiled at the thought.

Cool fingers brushed the hair from his face. Leonard leaned into the touch, relishing it when he also felt a trail of kisses pass from his forehead down his warm cheek to the corner of his mouth.

"Lub you Jib"

"I love you too Bones," Jim replied, settling his head into Bones' chest squarely above the beat of his heart. They stayed there together, listening to the steady rhythm of the rain outside until sleep pressed on urgently and darkness gently swept them up together.

END


End file.
